A cutting-shaping shutter device which cuts and shapes a bar-shaped crusted food dough (discharged continuously in a dual structure consisting of a filling and a crust) supplied into an enclosure closed around by a plurality of rotating shutter pieces of the shutter device by opening and closing the enclosure, are conventionally known, and the shutter piece of the shutter device is also conventionally known. Conventional techniques related to this type of shutter device are described in Japanese Patents Nos. 2729898, 2799941, and 3403660 related to applications of the present applicant, for example.
Furthermore, a food shaping device that performs wrapping shaping to wrap a filling with a substantially-discoidal dough piece and that includes a plurality of rotating shutter pieces is described in Japanese Patent No. 3587459, for example.